Prior to the present invention various electric power panel formats and configurations have been devised so that electrical service can be provided by primary and auxiliary sources to assure energization of the panel distribution circuits. One technique and construction for safely connecting an auxiliary generator to a main power panel to provide stand-by power is through a manual transfer switch in an auxiliary panel. This panel is wired to an adjacent main panel and can be manually set to rout electricity from the municipal power supply or from a stand-by generator to main panel distribution circuits. An example of such construction is disclosed in Popular Mechanics, March 1998, pp 79–82 Another technique and construction involves the employment a special circuit breaker for a main power panel with a signal controlled internal selector. This breaker is operative to receive power from either main or alternate electric power sources and route power to distribution circuits as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,570,269 issued May 27, 2003 to McMillan et al for Method and Apparatus for Supplying Power to a Load Circuit from Alternate Power Sources.